Bookends (Part 3)
Bookends (Part 3) is the 13th chapter in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood and the 3rd part of the bookends. Red talk his experience after Purple Heart Lane and his new goal. Summary Hartsock takes a slow and deep breath when he's forced to confront what happened at Purple Heart Lane to his friends. Plot Red talked about how him and Baker believe 13 as the unlucky number and even painted 13 on their helmet, saying that fate can have them and not be afraid. After seeing Desola's death, he was afraid and changed his mind. He determined like Baker to not let anyone die in his command and he went to St Sauveur to make sure Doyle wouldn't share the same fate as himself. Transcript Hartsock: Can I speak candidly, sir? Marshall: Of course, Sergeant. Hartsock: Well, me and Baker... way before either one of us made Sergeant, used to joke about how jumping in a squad of thirteen is bad luck. Marshall: That's a bit juvenile, don't you think, Sergeant? Hartsock: Well, we were all so young then, sir. We even went so far as to paint a 13 on the back of our helmets... Basically saying if fate wants us fate can have us. Like we weren't afraid. Flashback to Hartsock looking at Desola's dead corpse after being fired upon from a low-flying Stuka. Hartsock: But we were. Seeing Desola like that... I was afraid, sir. Back to the present. Hartsock: I guess you could say I changed my mind at that point. Marshall: Changed your mind? Flashback to Hartsock throwing his helmet off the bridge and into the water. Hartsock: Yeah, I decided fate couldn't have me... Or anyone else. Back to the present. Marshall: Was this around the time when you were promoted to Sergeant? Hartsock: It was around the time I started to act like one. There was one person who was going to get me home safely to my family. And it wasn't Baker. Flashback to Hartsock in the water retrieving his helmet. Hartsock: It was me. Back to the present. Marshall: Then why did you go to St. Sauveur to fight? Hartsock: Because I wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Doyle. Chapter ends. Characters * Colonel S.L.A. Marshall * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Mentioned) * Sergeant Seamus Doyle (Mentioned) * Sergeant Joseph Hartsock * Private Michael Desola (corpse only) Extras Muzza's Letter Home Muzza was the first soldier to perish under Sgt. Baker's command. He died the night of June 6th during the parachute operations into Normandy. Momma, Tomorrow I will board a plane to France and hopefully fight bravely for what we both agreed to be a just and worthy cost. I do not know exactly where this journey will take me, I just hope and pray it will be to be a fight I am readily bringing to the German occupied doorstep of France. This will be the last letter I will be able to send for some time. Please do not treat this as a death letter and please shed no tears yet on my behalf. I have too many things to come home to for this to be my final resting place. I hope all is well at home and please give Samantha and Elizabeth a kiss for me. I do very much miss my sisters teasing. Yours, David Gallery Bookends LS.jpg|The Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 version * The part of: ** Red looking at Desola's body. ** Throwing His Helmet in the River. ** & Retreathing it. Each has a different camera angle. * When Red said "Because I wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Doyle.",Camera looks at Him. ru:Букэндс_(часть_3) Category:Chapters Category:Earned in Blood Chapters Category:Cutscene Chapters